tes_modsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wyrmstooth
|image = WyrmstoothBanner.jpg |developer = Jonx0r |game = Skyrim |version = 1.18 |location = Wyrmstooth |se = yes |nexus-id = |external = https://archive.org/search.php?query=subject%3A%22wyrmstooth%22 |sw-id = |moddb = |mod-wiki = }} . But is the dragon stirring up trouble with a particular reason or is there something more sinister behind it? An immersive new quest that takes the Dragonborn across Skyrim to the large island of Wyrmstooth. Battle across new landscapes and through new dungeons in this unofficial expansion. The task seems quite simple for the Dragonborn: slay a dragon that's stirring up trouble with shipping in the area. But things don't go that easily...|Official Description}} Wyrmstooth, sometimes referred to as The Elder Scrolls V: Wyrmstooth, was a DLC-sized expansion of , and eventually , that took place on the island of Wyrmstooth. It was created by Jonx0r and featured an entirely new main questline, side quests, new npcs and much more. The quest Dragon Hunt is initiated automatically after completing Dragon Rising if the Dragonborn's level is above 10. The mod was later removed from download sites in May 2016 at the author's request. In May 2017, the mod resurfaced on Archive.org with version 1.17A and later with v1.17B, alongside a SSE port. There are numerous reports circulating suggesting the versions of the mod on archive.org are unstable and may lead to save file corruption. The author has acknowleged this and stated that you are to use it at your own risk. Removal On 3rd May 2016, the modification was deleted from all known mod hosting sites without any warning provided. The social media accounts of the modification at Twitter, Facebook and Google+ have all been removed as well. Although the page continues to exist at Mod DB, there are no downloads available. On 13th May 2016, ten days after the deletion of the mod, the mod author announced through a Reddit discussion topic that there were personal reasons for deleting the modification and obliterating his online presence. He has stated that users are free to share the mod in private with others, but they will not receive any support from the mod author. The post was later deleted for an unspecified reason.[https://www.nexusmods.com/skyrim/articles/50800/? On behalf of Jonx0r, regarding his sudden change of mind... ― Nexus Forums] It should be noted that the identity of the mod author was never verified and the reddit account that assumed the identity of Jonx0r has since been deleted. Jonx0r's full statement can be read here: Final Version On 1st May 2017, Archive.org user Jonx0r uploaded the most up to date version of the mod from before cancelling all development on it. There seems to have been no official public announcements made about it at the time of its uploading, but there were a few announcements on twitter and reddit that were released by various people a few months after the mod was uploaded. Again, it should be noted that the identity of the uploader has not been verified and is very likely to be an impersonator. The FAQ article for Legacy of the Dragonborn also states that the uploader is an impersonator. As of 2020, it is agreed upon that the author of the archive.org uploads is indeed Jonx0r after a member of the Nexusmods staff verified him. The Legacy team has added patch support for the mod in version 5 of Legacy. The details that appears on the Archive.org page appears as follows: Features As one of the biggest mods created for Skyrim, its features are extensive, these features include: *A challenging new quest with an exciting dragon battle *Fight through one of the biggest dungeons in Tamriel with a group of followers *Mind-control a draugr to solve a unique dungeon puzzle *30+ new characters *17 new quests, 2 main quests and 15 side quests *A large new handcrafted landmass with its own map and map markers *Over 200 lines of new recorded voice acting *Make a new home for the Dragonborn out of an abandoned Imperial fort *Placeable bear traps sold by Ja'Shavi-Dar and found in some dungeons *Playable instruments (drum, flute and lute) found across the island *Unlocks some cut content such as the shout Fiik Lo Sah (Phantom Form) *Learn new spells such as Conjure Draugr and many more *New harvestable ingredients *Custom music tracks Quests Locations Complementing Mods * Dark Forest of Skyrim - Wyrmstooth Updates List Below are the change logs of the mod, up to the most recent version that existed before its removal. References de:Wyrmstooth Category:Skyrim: Wyrmstooth Category:Skyrim: DLC Mods Category:Skyrim: Mods Category:Skyrim: New Land